


Responsibility

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: У Тэна бита в руке и злость в крови.А у Тэёна принципы./soulmate au, в котором метка на теле пропадает вместе со смертью твоего соулмейта./
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 2





	Responsibility

У Тэна бита в руке и злость в крови.

А у Тэёна принципы.

Им нельзя быть даже в метре друг от друга, иначе произойдёт взрыв. Но чувствам в груди это не мешает. Метка на запястье тому доказательство. Судьбе всё равно, она любит играться с людьми. Хлеба и зрелищ.

Тэна это приводит в ярость. Он трощит машины, наслаждаясь симфонией сирен и кричит, кричит, кричит. Он пытается вырвать себе сердце и то, что там поселилось.

Тэён смотрит на это сквозь стеклянную стену и не двигается с места. Ему всё равно, у него железный закон. А у Тэна нет денег и много выговоров от местной полиции.

Они слишком разные, к счастью, им не по пути.

Такую любовь легче игнорировать, пока она сама не уничтожит себя. Если нет — Тэён сделает это своими руками. Не дрогнет.

Тэн этого ждёт. Потому что чувства убьют быстрее оружия.

Тэн проводит баллончиком от плеча к плечу, прямо по груди, красная полоса портит одежду, идёт в тон к крови на лице. Но ему плевать.

— Это не краска, это твой нож, — цедит таец и знает: Тэён слышит. Всё, до последнего слова. — Просто убей меня!

Тэён бы с радостью.

Вот только что-то мешает. Ноет в груди, не даёт вымолвить и слова. Он связан по рукам и ногам и это отнюдь не верёвки.

Тэён долго смотрит вслед полицейской машине, что забирает дерзкого тайца, и думает о том, что надолго его не хватит.

Ли даже не знает: он о себе или о Тэне. Он только царапает метку на запястье, теперь уже до крови, служанка сзади охает и бежит за бинтами.

Тэёна снова отчитывают за то, что Тэн громит город. Он на это лишь хмурится.

— Он не моя ответственность.

— Он ваш соулмейт.

Как клеймо, Тэён устало закрывает глаза.

Он с Тэном — небо и земля, и сразу понятно, что вместе им не быть.

От этого не легче, Ли просто проясняет ситуацию. Главное – не впадать в эмоции. Думать.

Слушать сердце в его случае нельзя, оно заведёт в могилу.

Тэён ненавидит себя. Особенно за то, как сильно ночью хочется целовать чужие губы. Это желание не вытравить, оно въелось в голову, словно вирус.

Парень бьёт стенку до сбитых костяшек и в ярости идёт спать.

Нельзя поддаваться чувствам. Это разрушит всю его жизнь, будто карточный домик.

А потом они случайно встречаются на улице. Тэён просто вышел купить сигареты, Тэн искал причину жить. К сожалению, нашёл только новую порцию боли.

Ли видит запястье парня и окровавленную метку. Взгляд отвести сложно. Сложнее — посмотреть на Тэна. Прямо в чёрные лисьи глаза. 

Они были до боли пустые, но Тэёну должно быть всё равно.

Они стоят так, наверно, пару минут, очередь громко возмущается, Тэён словно пощёчину получает, когда Тэн цедит:

— Я видеть тебя не хочу, — и уходит. Вот так вот просто, не ударив, не обматерив. Ничего не сломав, разве что только что-то внутри Тэёна. И тому вдруг становится страшно-страшно.

Потому, что жизни в глазах Тэна нет. И ярости, привычно пылающей огнём, тоже. Есть только смертельная усталость.

Тэён сдерживает себя, силой заставляет не оборачиваться. Просто идти домой.

У Тэна в глазах была смертельная усталость, а Тэёна снова отчитывают. За то, что Тэн причинил неудобства.

Но больше не будет. Не будет разбитых автомобилей, стёкол и лиц. Не будет криков, ругательств, крови на метке. Да и самой метки скоро не будет.

Тэён слышал, нужно несколько дней после смерти, чтобы она пропала. Чтобы сам Тэён не пропал, стараться нужно намного больше.

Потому что, оказывается, громких криков под окном ему до жути не хватает. Зато кошмаров теперь предостаточно. И вины в подарок. Сильной, она тяжёлым камнем опускается на грудь. Не даёт дышать. Тэён скоро не особо и хочет. Сестра громко кричит, бьёт по лицу и умоляет очнуться.

Тэён в ответ умоляет отмотать время назад. Его карточный домик всё равно разрушен. Не чувствами, самим Тэёном. Его же руками, которые теперь, кажется, в крови. А может быть, это чёртова красная краска.

У Тэёна больше нет принципов.

И Тэна тоже нет.


End file.
